


Saying Good-bye

by cassandrasfisher



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: One has to let go of the other.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Saying Good-bye

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Miraculous Writers Weekly Challeges Week #2.  
> I did the dialogue this time.

“You have someone else in your life and that’s fine, I’m happy for you.  I want the best for you, and that wasn’t me, and that’s also fine. But as selfish as this sounds, I can’t keep sitting here watching it like it doesn’t hurt me.”

Those words stung, it hurt her to hear him say those words, she didn't want what was coming next, but all she could do was let it happen.

"Adrien. I a-" Marinette started, but stopped she couldn't say anything else.  If she told him about Cat Blanc then he would try to find a way around it.  Marinette loved Adrien so much it hurt when she didn't see him, but the only thing she could do was to set him free; no matter the consequences.

"My father has me going on a photoshoot around the world, so I will be leaving in a couple of days.  I need time to process everything, I will call you when I am ready to talk.  Please don't contact me until then. I just wanted to say good-bye before I left."

Marinette knew if she looked into Adrien's eyes now, she would break down and tell him everything, so she looked everywhere else; but into his emerald eyes.

"Have a good trip, be safe." Marinette replied softly, as she looked down at his shoes.

There was a pregnant pause, then she heard Adrien sighed.

"Good-bye Marinette."

Marinette saw Adrien's shoes turned and moved away a couple of steps before he stopped for a few seconds.  When she didn't move he continued to walk away.  She stood there for a couple of minutes before she fell to the ground and cried.


End file.
